Homeless
by eddiejazz
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, a series of events happen in Bella's life which lead her to become homeless. With the help of a friend along the way, will she ever get to be with Edward again? BxE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Edward left me about six months ago and I still can't get over him. I haven't really made an effort of moving on either. I curl myself up in a ball knowing there isn't anything left for me to live for.

Four days after Edward had left me, Renee and Phil got in a car accident killing them instantly. They didn't leave behind a will, so nothing went to me or Charlie. We were sent some things but everything else was left behind.

Charlie was so torn up. He lost the love of his life and now she is dead. I guess Charlie had a few things in common, now.

Then after that happening, everything seemed to have a domino effect.

First it was Edward and his family and then Renee and Phil. I was terrified for Charlie. He was all that I had left.

I kept insisting that he get a will in case something happened to him. I just wanted him to be safe and it was only a precaution. He insured me that nothing would happen to him. Why couldn't he just do as I asked? He's has more of chance dying than anyone else. He's a cop! But no, let's not listen to Bella. She's gone crazy since her boyfriend left her and now thinks it's the end of the world.

It is though. I can feel it.

I get up off of my bed and open my window. Is it pitiful that I still keep it open waiting for his return? I know he never will come back to me, but I can still dream, right?

The open window carries a breeze and I welcome the cold. I miss the cold. I hate the warmth now and I can never sleep if the heater is on. I want ice cold arms surrounding me. The breeze will just have to do.

I walk back over to my bed and wrap the quilt around me. Just because I like the cold, doesn't mean I have to freeze to death in the process.

Death.

I wish I was dead right now.

I hear the cruiser pull up and wait in my bedroom for Charlie to bring me dinner. He always brings me fast food or a delivered pizza nowadays. I never cook because I barely ever leave my room.

I hear his footsteps on the floorboards and the turning of door knob. I pretend to be asleep and close my eyes so he won't feel obligated to speak to me. I hear the shuffling of his feet as he decides if he should stay or go. He places whatever it is on my nightstand and I wait for him to leave so I can get up and eat.

Nope, not going to happen today. The bed shifts as he sits behind me and runs a hand through my tangled hair. Charlie and I never show emotion towards each other so this pinch of affection almost brought me to tears. I hold them back and try to be quiet so he won't hear me.

"Bells..." he sighs.

God, I am so sorry for disappointing you, daddy.

"I really wish I could help you. I really wish some days that you never met him and some other days I wish he never left you because he made you so happy. I love you." He gets up and walks out the door leaving me to sob uncontrollably on my bed.

The following morning I groan and roll out of bed and decide I want some fresh air. It was the same routine over and over again and I'm sick of it. I wake up, use the bathroom, munch on a pop tart, Charlie brings me dinner and then I go back to sleep.

Today I decide to go to our meadow. Charlie is gone all day fishing with Billy and I really want to visit a place I used to come to almost everyday. Our meadow is the perfect place.

I get in my truck and drive to the familiar dirt path leading into the woods. I grab my keys and and my phone and begin the ten minute walk.

As soon as I reach it, my heart breaks a little bit more. I remember laying here with Edward and confessing our love to one another.

Things will never be the same again.

I lay down where he had lain the last time we were here and even on the cool snow, I feel vaguely numb. There was a slight dip in the ground where his back dug into the ground. No one would notice it was someone's body stamp unless you told them.

God, I miss him. I wonder what he's doing right now. Has he moved on? Of course he has... after all; he did say he didn't love you. I was his distraction so to speak. Stupid, Bella.

I picked at the grass that was still visible through the white and had a good pile going before I heard sirens coming from police cars and an ambulance.

Nothing ever goes on here. Did something catch fire?

I had this gut feeling something was not right. I decide its time for me to leave and head back down the path to my truck. Once, I get inside I drive five over the speed limit and take the quickest way possible to my house.

As I turn onto my street I see the ambulance and police cars parked down from my house. I see people waiting on the sidewalk and crying. I look to where they are looking and notice my entire house is engulfed in flames. I park the car not realizing where at and jump out so fast I fall to the ground. I quickly pick myself up and run to the nearest officer.

It was Officer Jim Haynes'; a good friend of my fathers.

"Jim! Jim!" I yell grabbing his shirt, "What happened?!"

"Bella" he sighs in relief. "Thank god you are okay." He wraps me into a tight hug and then releases as soon as it happened.

His eyes are pained and he looks away from me. I follow his eyes and see Charlie's police cruiser across the street.

"Where's my dad, Jim? He was supposed to be fishing with Billy."

He doesn't say anything but I know.

"Jim!" My voice rises with panic and I fall to my knees. "Not again" I sob.

"Can someone please take Bella to the station?" Jim calls out but I don't hear him. I can only hear the sounds of my sobs as I sit there on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

I don't know how I got here or what had happened. All I know is that I woke up in the police station on a fold up cot with a blanket draped over me. I hear soft voices coming from the other room.

"What will happen?"

"We can set her up at the shelter in Port Angeles for a while."

"What about family?"

"None"

"Friends?"

"No one will step forward to ask her to stay for a while."

"Such a shame"

"I know."

I finally decide to get up and stop the conversation about me. I don't need to hear it. I walk out of the room and see Office Haynes with another officer sitting at his desk. I walk over to them and take a seat.

"Bella, I know this is very hard for you."

"What happened?" My voice was hoarse from all the crying and sleep. I felt like crap and I imagine I looked like it as well. The numbness of my body was coming and I assume in due time. I will be able to feel nothing. The recent events of everything happening to me are only going to bring me down... if I can be dragged farther.

"Tell me what happened" I say staring into my lap.

"Billy told us that Charlie went to his house and forgot his fishing pole. We don't know how it started but the house caught on fire. Charlie's body was found but... I don't think you would want to see it." Officer Haynes explains.

I cry as I bury face in my hands.

"Since he was chief here, the county decided to chip in with funeral funds and so have some of the staff... but Bella, you're eighteen now. You can't go into a foster home, but there is a shelter in Port Angeles that has a spot for you."

I nod my head and wipe away my tears. "Was there anything saved from the fire?"

"No. I am sorry. But, you can have his belongings from his desk."

"Okay." I say looking at them. "I hate to ask but could I get some gas money to drive there? I don't think my truck can make it."

"Of course." He looks at the other officer and they both hand me a twenty dollar bill. So, I have forty dollars to my name. Great.

"Why don't you go and take a seat on that bench over there and I'll get Charlie's stuff together for you and then we can go."

I stand up and make my way over to the bench by the front door and wonder what the hell has happened in my life. Edward left me because he didn't love me and I lost both of my parents within such a short time. What is going to happen to me now since I have no where to go?

One of the police officers walks up and hands me a zip up jacket. I look at the back, "Forks Police Dept." was written across it. On the front on the left side, it says "Chief Swan."

"Thanks" I mumble.

"He never wore it. He just left it here just in case."

"Thanks." I put it on as the officer walks away and then I wait for Officer Haynes to return. Here goes my new life.

When I drive to Port Angeles, it never takes long, but this drive was taking forever. I didn't want to live in a shelter but what else could I do? I was left with nothing. I had no clothes except the ones on my back and no money except for eighty dollars. Thank god for the extra cash I found it my glove compartment for emergencies.

When I pulled up to the small building, I wanted to cry. It was a little rundown and I had a feeling I was going to hate it here. I didn't want to be with a bunch of smelling, drugged out old men. I wanted to be in the warm confines of my bedroom and have Charlie stroke my hair at night.

That was never going to happen. I had to suck it up.

I parked the truck and grabbed my money and the small bag Officer Haynes had gives me of Charlie's belongings and made my way inside the building. I was hit with the smell of diapers and feet. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and made my way to the counter where an older woman sat with big glasses and a bad perm. I felt like I was in slums of a city in the middle of the eighties.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Bella Swan. Officer Haynes sent me." My voice was still hoarse from lack of use.

"Oh, of course. I need you to fill this out." She slides me a clipboard with a pen attached to it. "Go take a seat and when you're done, bring it back up and we will get you settled in."

I took the clipboard and my bag and made my way over to a chair. The questions were simple on the sheet. It didn't ask too much background information but I would assume no one here really had any to give.

Some of them were odd, though. They asked if I did drugs and if I did, I had to list which kinds. It asked for bad habits and if I was pregnant. There wasn't much to fill out about me. All I had were dead parents who left me nothing. It wasn't their fault and I will never blame them, but they should have been prepared.

After I finished, I brought it back up to the counter. "Come with me and I will bring you to Mr. Greene." She leads me in the back to a room and knocks once then opens it herself.

What was the point of knocking?

"Mr. Greene, this is Bella Swan." And just like that she left with a click of the door. The man behind his desk told me to take a seat across from him, which I did.

The room looked pretty old and could use some remodeling. If Alice were here, she would have a field day. The room had lots of browns and I think it was from the seventies by noticing all of the décor and it's discoloring.

In the far corner of the room, there was a tiny space heater that produced a lot of heat. I was already sweating bullets.

"Bella, I am Mr. Greene." The middle aged man tells me. "I am sort of like a counselor here. You can talk to me about anything you would like. Can I see that bag you have please?"

I reach for the bag at my feet and place it on his desk.

"What is this?" he asks reaching in. He stops his movement and gives me a warm smile that was probably mean to give me assurance, but it just was down right disturbing. "I have to look at everyone's belongings when they come in here Bella. We can't have you harming yourself or others."

I nod my head and he continues. He pulls out picture frames of Charlie and me, decks of cards that were for entertainment around his office and many other odds and ends.

"Well, I have to take the picture frames from you but you can keep the pictures. You can have them back when you leave."

"Just toss out the frames. I have no use for them. I just want the pictures." I finally speak, clearing my throat in the process.

'Okay. Here you go then." He hands me back my bag and I place it protectively on my lap. "Have you ever been in a shelter before?"

I shake my head.

"Well everyone is different. I'm sorry but there are no separate rooms and we do not have separate rooms for woman and men, either. We do, however have sides. Woman on one and men on the other. We have workers who have the night shift and make sure everything is in order."

"You can stay here for up to two weeks. Any longer and the people here get lazy and try to ride this out. So use your time wisely, Bella."

"What do I do after my two weeks are up?" I ask feeling hopeless.

"That is up to you. You can find another shelter or get a job. This is your life. You're an adult now."

"I'm only eighteen." I say. I feel like im about to hit hysteria.

"Well, you better start growing up because this is your life now."

After sitting in his office that was hotter than hell, he led me to a room where there are tiny lockers in a row from the floor to the ceiling. He gives me my combination lock and tells me this is where I can store my bag.

After we exit the 'locker room', he takes me to the dining hall. This room was very big and it took me by surprise. There were six long tables that had about fourteen chairs each. They were filled with other homeless people I assumed.

I wanted to cry. This was not my life and this definitely was not supposed to be happening to me.

Most of the people here were young and it wasn't like I expected at all. There were a few older people around sexy or so but most were young and had babies. It was so sad.

They all stopped what they were doing as we entered and stared at us. It was Forks High School all over again. I was the newbie.

"Bella, you can take a seat here and you will be served dinner in a few minutes." He then walks back the way we came in and I just stand there.

I look to where he wanted me to sit and I make my way over trying to ignore the stares on me. I take a seat and watch everyone return to what they were doing. It reminded me of school so much as everyone gossiped about the new girl.

A young guy to my left was staring intently at me and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Sorry" he laughed. "You just look so freaked out right now."

"I am." I say.

"I take it you never been to a homeless shelter before?"

"No."

I stare at my plate hoping he will get the hint and leave me alone. No such luck.

"What's your story?" a girl across from me asks. I look over to her and shrug my shoulders.

"Not much to tell" I say.

"Oh, c'mon. Everyone has something."

"My dad died this morning when our house caught on fire. I was out when it happened." I bite my lip to hold my back my tears.

"Tough break, kid" an older man sitting next to the girl says.

I realize they all have probably had hard lives and will take no pity on anyone. I have to fend for myself even if I don't want to because there is no one to lean on in this world. No one will be by my side as I mourn for my parents and cry endlessly for Edward. No one will stroke my hair at night when I have nightmares. I'm all alone.

The conversation shifts to something else and I am grateful for that.

About ten minutes later, a woman scoops something on my plate which resembles mash potatoes and some kind of meat. I take a bite and want to spit it out instantly, but I know that if I don't want to starve I have to eat this crap.

I continue to eat it and surprisingly it very filling. After everyone is done eating we have to go back to our 'bedroom'. This the bedroom in which everyone sleeps. This should be interesting.

Mr. Greene was right. It was one big room with beds aligned along the walls and in the middle were rows of beds as well. I was going to sleep in one big room with guards watching me at night and sharing the feeling with men, woman, and babies.

I take a seat on an empty bed and rub my face with my hands. Today has been an exhausting day and I can't wait for it to be over.

The guy who sat next to me at dinner takes a seat on the bed next to me and I roll my eyes. With both of us facing each other, our knees barely touch; that's how close our beds are. He gives me a smile and extends his hand out to me. "I'm Milo."

I decide it couldn't hurt to introduce myself as well. I shake his hand and give him a small handshake and let go, "Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella." He grins.

"I wish I could say the same but today has not been the best for me." I say as I lay my head down on the lumpy pillow. Is that a pee stain? Ugh.

"I understand." He lies down as well on his back and turns his head to face mine. "Nobody wants to be here... well they'd rather be here than out there but no one chooses this life. It sort of happens. I know how you feel."

"Do you really know how I feel? Don't try to humor me, Milo." I sternly say and then roll over so my back faces him.

"You don't know how I feel. No one does." I whisper and then I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up the next morning to a loud yelling. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and noticed the two guards trying wake everyone up. His voice was loud and booming and it only reminded me of Emmett. Babies started to whimper and then cry from yells and I watched as they tired mothers tried to rock them back to sleep.

"You know the routine! Up and at 'em!" the guard yells and I just stand there like a deer caught in headlights.

"You need to line up by the doors, Bella" Milo tells me. "We take a shower every morning. I line up on the left with the guys and you line up on the right with the other woman."

I nod my head in thanks and make my way over to my line.

I have never heard of this in a homeless shelter before but how many have I ever lived in to really know?

My line starts to move and I follow the girls ahead of me. We walk into the locker room and girls quickly grab new clothes for the day. I don't have any so I get back into the line with the women who have already grabbed theirs.

I continue to follow my line and make my way into a decent size room with tiles covering the floor to the ceiling. It's a shower area with multiple shower heads. I have to shower with other woman?

I let out a groan as a woman next to me hands me a towel and a bar of soap. "Take your shower, newbie. You have ten minutes."

I stalk off and find my way to an opening between an older woman and the girl who talked to me at dinner last night. I begin to wash myself and stare at the shower head. The last thing I need is people thinking im a lesbian and get my ass kicked. Is that what would happen? Is this like prison, because this sure feels like it. My freedom and fun time have been taken away just like a convict.

"Bella, right?" the girl asks. I nod through soapy eyes and rinse off.

"I'm Dana. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to pry, I just wanted to know."

"It's fine" I say. I continue to wash silently and I step out grabbing my towel and wrap it around me. I walk up the woman who gave it to me and she gives me an annoyed look.

"Um, I don't have any clothes. What should I do?" I ask in a small voice.

"Here are sweats and a tee shirt. You can keep them but you need to find your own way of getting clothes. If you steal anything, you will be kicked out."

I nod and quickly get dressed and return to the 'bedroom'. I spot Milo leaning against a wall and he beckons me over to him with his finger. I walk over and lean against the wall also.

"You alright?" he asks.

I sigh. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

Silence again.

"What will happen next?" I ask. I wanted to be prepared for anything and everything.

"First, we take showers and then head to the dining hall to have breakfast."

"Why are you here then and not in there?"

He gives me a cheeky grin and laughs, "I was waiting for you since I knew you wouldn't know what to do next."

"Thanks." I meant it.

"No problem. Let's go."

Maybe I could make a friend here. Milo was the only person who made an effort and I know I do not want to be alone in this world. We could possibly lean on each other and it couldn't hurt. What do I got to lose?

After a breakfast that consisted of eggs, one biscuit and a milk that I think went bad two days ago, Milo took me outside.

"Why are we out here?" I ask.

"We're not aloud to stay inside all day. We have to be productive and look for a job or something like that."

"Will people hire us if we're homeless? I mean we don't have an address."

"We have an address, Bella; just most people won't hire us because of being homeless. You need to get used to the stares. People will look down upon you because we don't have a place to call our own. The world thinks they are better than us. We gotta hurry though, St. Andrews is about to open in forty five minutes and if we don't hurry, we will miss the good stuff." He says as he starts to walk down the street. Its pretty cold outside and I watch him rub his arms through his thin jacket to create friction.

"Milo!" Where you going and what is St. Andrews?

"C'mon. We talk later. We have a ways to walk-"

"I am not walking anywhere." I say sternly as I glare at him. "I plan on driving."

He gives me a confused look and I lead him to my truck.

His face lights up like a boy on Christmas. "Oh my god! You have a truck! This is great!" I open his door and let him in as I laugh at the look on his face. It's the first time I laughed since I got here.

He gives me directions to St. Andrews and I parked the truck and got out with him.

"Wow, we got here in five minutes and it takes me forever to walk here." He smiles. "This is where we can get free stuff. It used to be church years ago and then they turned into this for needy people... and we are _definitely_ needy people."

Walking in, I take a look around me. It reminds me of a re sale shop as random things are thrown around everywhere.

He leads me over to a pile of woman's clothes. "This should fit you." He holds up an ugly green winter jacket, but at least it will fit. "Now remember, never to be too greedy. Since this is free, some people really use to it to their advantage but you should never abuse what is given to you."

Too many people in the world I used to live in abused everything. It makes me realize that everything is so over rated. I remember missing my ipod for a weekend after I left it in my locker. I abused what I had had back then. All I miss now is my home and my family.

I nod in confirmation and he hands me a few other things. He hands me two pairs of thick socks, a sweater and a pair of jeans and to top it all off, three pairs of underwear. I blush scarlet when he hands me those.

"Don't be embarrassed. I need some too."

I can't believe I am going to where someone else's underwear, but what choice do I have?

"How will we wash our clothes?" I ask as he continues rummaging throught the men's section.

"If we get lucky and find money, we can go to the Laundromat and if not... then we have to wear dirty clothes or wash them in a gas station bathroom or something. I know its gross, but there is nothing we can do."

After we grab a few more items we make our way back to the truck.

"Thank you for everything, Milo. I know I was kind of harsh when I first—"

"Hey no apologies. You should have seen me when I first ended up on the streets. I yelled at anyone and anything that I came in contact with."

I drive out and ask him a question that has been on my mind all morning. "How long have you been homeless?"

He gets this far away look in his eyes and looks out the window. He doesn't respond for a few minutes and I worry that I upset him. "Since, I was fifteen. I'm twenty- one, now."

"Seven years? Oh my god. I am so sorry."

"No biggie. I am used to it cuz I got mad skill. You on the other hand... "He laughs trying to lighten the mood. I chuckle along with him and pretend that everything is going to be okay. It's all we can do.

* * *

In the last chapter when she goes intot he dining hall, I accidentally put 'sexy' LOL... i mean to type that there were some 'older' people, not sexy people. Lmao. Sorry if there was confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Forks.

I have been here one week and I do what I do everyday. I hang out with Milo and we visit St. Vincent's to see if they have anything new and good. Then we try to apply at some local stores but they kick us out as soon as we walk in.

Milo finally confessed that he's been here about two weeks now and that tonight is his last night. He doesn't know that I plan on leaving with him in the morning. How could I not? It's the least I can do for someone who has done so much for me in return.

I have to leave tomorrow anyway since its Charlie's funeral. Yesterday after being out in the cold all day, Mr. Greene told me Officer Haynes stopped in to say the funeral was in a couple days which is now tomorrow.

How could I face everyone who wouldn't help me in my time of need? I thought I had better friends than that. But tomorrow isn't about them; it's about my loving father who I deeply miss.

The next cold morning, I get up early before the guards can wake anyone up. The big burly guy who reminds me of Emmett raises an eyebrow at me and I just shrug. I make my way into the locker room and grab my stuff. I've developed a pile since I've been here and it makes me so happy that I can own my own things again.

I wait for Milo in the dining hall and take a seat. We have to have breakfast before we go. We have to stay full as much as possible.

Milo finally arrives and looks at all my stuff and frowns. I ignore his stare and continue to eat my soggy eggs.

"You're not coming" he growls.

"Oh please. You need me just as much as I need you."

"You will be fine without me, Bella."

"No" I say stubbornly. "End of discussion."

After breakfast, Milo grabs his things and we hop in my truck much to his protest but I just laugh. I rev my engine and I see Mr. Greene running up to us. I roll down my window for him and laugh at his fearful expression.

"Bella, you still have another week. Why are you leaving?"

"Milo's time is up, Mr. Greene. I can't leave him."

He spots Milo next to me and nods his head sadly. "You two are some good kids, you know. I wish you would stay but I understand. You two take care."

I drive off with Milo beside me and head back to where it all started; Forks.

After we park my truck at the cemetery, we both hop out and I see all the familiar faces. It seems like the whole town is here.

I walk up with Milo and everyone stares at us like we're bugs waiting to be stepped on. I focus on the preacher and as he begins I stare at my father's coffin. There was no money so they couldn't afford a nice one. The tombstone only said Charlie Swan and his date of birth and date of death. That's all the town could afford for him; for a man who did everything in his power to protect them.

After the speech, I touch my hand to the coffin and whisper, 'I love you, daddy" and follow everyone to Officer Haynes house for the reception. He was nice enough to have one for him. I know my dad would have appreciated it greatly. I know I do.

The only person who came up to me and Milo was Officer Haynes and his wife. They asked how I was doing and all I replied with was 'fine'. How else am I supposed to respond to that?

I figured since I was Charlie's daughter, people would come up to me to give their respects but instead, everyone avoided me. I never felt so alone in my life.

Milo grabbed us both a plate of food and we sat down in the far corner of the room pretending to be invisible to them as they wanted me to be.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Milo says as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." I swallow my food and continue to ignore the chatter around me... that is until Billy Black comes up to me with Jacob pushing his wheel chair from behind.

"Bella." Billy says to get my attention.

"What?" I snap.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry that he left when I should have just offered him one of my fishing poles to use instead. I shouldn't have let him leave and I'm sorry I didn't take you in like the best friend I should have been. You just remind me so much of him" he sobs. "I know this is hard for you. I truly am sorry. I just..."

"Yeah. You're all sorry, yet none of you helped me when I needed you!" I yell as I stand up. "I thought you were my friends!"

I look around the room wildly while Milo puts a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"You people disgust me. You can't even come up to me!" I stomp out of the house and make my way back to my truck with Milo hot on my heels.

I drive aimlessly with Milo, who keeps me sane, for a few minutes before I make my way down the familiar opening in the trees. I pull into the long driveway at the Cullen house and stare blankly at it.

"Are you okay?" Milo asks me.

"No" I say hitting my head on the steering wheel. I look over at him and laugh. He's eating potato salad. "You brought the plate with you?"

"Heck yeah! This shit is good and who knows when the next time I'm gonna eat is?"

I laugh some more and hop out of the truck. Milo gets out after leaving his plate on my seat and I shake my hand at him.

"This place is fucking nice, Bella. Who lives here?"

"My ex." I say simply.

"Your ex? Is he inside?"

"No. He and his family left." I say sadly.

"Where'd they go?"

I shrug and walk up to the front door. "Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Of course I do" he grins. I watch as he pulls something out of his pocket and works his magic. I hear a click and open the door.

Stepping inside was surreal to me. Everything looked so different yet exactly the same as the last time I had seen it. The living room was empty except for some birthday ribbons that still hung on the ceiling and Edward's grand piano. I instantly turn away from it and walk up stairs to the hall closets.

I was determined to find anything they left behind that we could use.

I open one closet and find a few blankets and pillows. I hand them to Milo and keep walking looking for more stuff.

"You sure they ain't coming back?"

"Positive. They have no business here" I say in a disgusted tone as I continue to make my way room to room now.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" he asks softly.

I turn to look at him and give him a small to prove I'm fine. "I'm over it." Yeah, right.

"No, you're not."

"Milo, please..." I stop when I reach Carlisle and Esme's room. It almost seems wrong to take from them but I have to. They have lots of money anyway and I know they won't miss it. "None of this crap will do us any good."

"Now, hold up, Bella. That TV we can pawn off somewhere and that game system, too."

"You're right." Why would Esme and Carlisle have a game system in their room?

"How come we can't just stay here? It's a free house."

"Hell no." I glare at him and walk down the stairs with the game system in my arms. Emmett will kill me but he would understand, right? "Let's put this stuff in my truck and then we can grab the TV. After that, we can leave."

After rummaging some more, I found some batteries and a flashlight in the kitchen drawers. The best part of it all was finding some of Esme's clothes in her closet. She was a little bigger than me but her stuff would keep me warm on the cold nights. Carlisle even had a few sweaters and sweatpants that we took for Milo. Surprisingly, coming here was a good idea after all.

I wanted to see Edward's room but I know it would kill me so I just left without looking.

I closed the door after Milo walked out and said a silent goodbye as a tear ran down my cheek.

It will be as if I never existed.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter Five.

That night we drove without direction around Washington and we both decided that this place was not the place for us so we decided to just travel. Washington held memories that neither of us wanted and the only way we could start fresh was to leave.

It was well past midnight and I was getting very tired. Milo suggested we stop off at a rest stop.

"Out here we can sleep in cars and not get ticketed. It's perfectly legal." He said as he hopped out to go use the restroom.

It's so sad that he knows all of this. He has been doing it for so long that I wonder what would happen if he ever had an actual home to live in. He's so used to living on the streets, I'm afraid he wouldn't know the right direction to move in. What am I talking about? Here I am and I don't have any clue what im doing or where I'm going.

I guess there isn't any direction for us; we're just some drifters and the road is our sea.

Milo hops back inside and turns the heat up so we can stay warmer. "I know you have to turn it off but just a few more minutes. I am so cold." His teeth chatter and I pull the blankets out from behind our seats. We wrap one around us and I lock the doors.

We sit there for a while just listening to each other breathing and the low humming of my truck (thank goodness Rosalie tuned it before they all left). I look over at Milo who is now asleep. He has a peaceful look on his face as he dreams and every so often he would smile and mumble something. It reminded me of all the times Edward would stay with me and watch me sleep. He would tell me how cute I was and what I said. He said that that was one of his favorite things about me. Too bad those days are over.

I wonder if Alice has seen me. If she knew this was going to happen, why wouldn't she come and stop it or why couldn't she come and help me? No more tears, Bella. Remember, this is the real world.

I close my eyes and drift off to a cold sleep.

Waking the next morning, my back ached so bad that I had to get out of the truck and stretch for a good ten minutes. I woke Milo up who seemed so out of it, I felt so bad.

"Hey" I said trying to make him feel better, "I know we gotta save our money, but how about we get some McDonalds?"

Her perked up and gave me a big hug. "Thanks, Bella. I haven't had McDonalds in forever!"

After using the restroom and stopping off at a gas station to buy us a bottle of toothpaste and toothbrushes we head inside to McDonalds. I told him to order whatever he wanted and it felt really good to help someone out.

Getting our food and chomping away like our life depended on it, we then took a seat in the back of the restaurant.

"So, Bella, you ever going to tell me about your ex boyfriend?" Milo asks out of nowhere. I chew my food thoughtfully, trying to figure out where to start. It's not like I can tell him that they were a family of vampires.

"Well... let's see... I loved him, I thought he loved me, and then he told me he never loved me at all. He then convinced his family to move and leave me behind. Next thing I know, they all left and I went into a depression. Four days later my dad and I get a call saying my mom and my step dad got into a car accident and died on impact. Then as if things couldn't get any worse, my house caught on fire while my dad was in it, leaving me with nothing and a few hours later I came to the homeless shelter. Here I am. End of story."

"Wow, Bella. I thought I had it bad. I'm so sorry."

"What's your story, Milo?"

"Nothing exciting, I grew up in Washington and lived with my mom and dad. My mom left us when I was twelve and my dada started taking out his anger on me. He would beat me all the time and he started using drugs. He started locking me in the basement without food and water and I would be down there without any light for days. One night, he came down and I couldn't take it anymore and I just spazzed out. I was fifteen and when he went to go and hit me, I hit him back with so much force that it surprised him and knocked him down. I ran upstairs, grabbed a bag and left. That was it."

"Oh my god, Milo. How can you say that isn't that bad?"

He shrugged and took a bite of his burger.

"We got it rough."

"Yeah. Yeah, we do." I agree.

"What an asshole that guy was to you, Bella."

"What an asshole your father was to you."

He lifts his cup and I clink it with my own cup in a 'cheers' fashion and laugh at our silliness.

After we drive for a few more hours, I don't even know where we are. We don't have enough money to stay at a cheap motel so the truck will have to do. I park my truck behind a little market and we see an alley where a bunch of people are. As we walk by, a woman stops us, she couldn't be any older than thirty and looked like she's been out here for many years.

You'd think that I'd be scared by now, but truthfully im not. Im starting to understand this whole 'homeless' thing and, I've dealt with worse things like vampires. How scary can this old hag be?

"Hey, you two love birds... this spot is taken so if you need a place to sleep, you best get on moving somewhere else." Her voice comes out in static. It makes me want to covers my ears. How long has this crazy lady been smoking?

"What makes you think we're homeless?" I ask.

"I know people who ain't got anything when I see them. You two are in a good need of a bath."

I honestly didn't think we looked that bad. Maybe I was wrong. I look back at Milo who grabs my hand and leads us back to the truck and he grabs the game system out of the trunk and hands it to me. He then grabs the TV and he walks back over tot h crazy lady.

"How much for these two?" he asks. Her eyes light up at the merchandise and she waves us behind her. We follow her towards the back of the alley and I know that we are not safe, but there is nothing we can do. We have to try and get some money some how.

"Hey, these kids wanna sell their stuff for some cash.' She says to a tall and lanky guy with greasy hair.

"I'll give 'em to you for fifty bucks."

"That's it?" I ask.

"This is real life, honey. I'm being generous. You'd be surprised to get that for twenty the way things work around here."

I nod at Milo and we hand over our stuff. The guy gives is fifty bucks and offers room in the alley. We nod in thanks and grab our blankets.

"This is insane." I mutter.

"You gotta be quiet around this people, Bella. They know weakness when they see it. You gotta be tough out here."

Later, that night as Milo and I lean against a brick wall in between two buildings for warmth, I take a look at our surroundings. There's not much to see since we're a good distance from the road, but some of the guys about twelve feet away got a fire going and I can get a good look around me as well as feel a hint of warmth on my face as the wind blows the heat my way. There is a girl no older than fourteen sitting in a corner talking to another girl her age. They chat happily as if they have no care in the world. Aren't they the least bit scared of is out there? Judging by the looks of them; that would be a no.

I miss Edward. I miss him to pieces. I wish he was here to hold me and keep me safe. I start to cry and I feel Milo pull me into his chest. He rubs my back and I cry throughout the entire night.

* * *

Do not worry... Edward will come in soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

I woke up to shaking the next morning and I look over to see Milo smiling down at me, "Good morning."

"Morning" I mumble.

I stand up and stretch, trying to ignore the cold on my body. "God, maybe we should have stayed in The Cullen house."

"Who?" he asks as he folds up our blanket.

"My ex's house, but I didn't think it would have been such a good idea being in Forks. People would know I was there and we could have been arrested, right? And then all the memories. I'd have a nervous breakdown."

"But at least we would have been warm, Bella." He says honestly and I instantly feel bad. Here he was freezing to death and I am leading him with no say in anything. "Do you want to go back?"

"No. You're right on a lot of this. I mean besides the emotional stuff, everyone knows you and your truck. It just makes everything messier. C'mon let's get some breakfast and get out of the cold. I heard some people talking about some doughnuts that are a dollar."

I can't help but feel guilty. "I'm so sorry, Milo. I shouldn't have given in to my selfishness. This is your life, too."

"Hey now... do not worry. I am fine. I was just being a little emotional myself. I don't think I could have stayed there either."

I nod and we walk out of the alley only to spot the people from last night huddled together in a circle to keep warm and smoking on their cheap cigarettes. We pass them up and make our way to my truck only to find that it's gone.

My face pales and tears spring from my eyes. "What now, Milo? What are we going to do?"

Why can't we get a lucky break?!

"You still have the money, right?" Milo quietly asks me and I nod. He takes my hand and leads me to the market. "First we are going to eat. I'll stay on this bench and you get us something to eat, alright? Just hurry."

I wipe my tears since there is no use in crying about it and quickly walk inside ignoring the curious stares of the people that live outside of my world. I used to be on there side once.

I walk hastily up and down the aisles and grab some food to last us a while, deciding a bottle of water won't hurt, either. I remember to grab two more toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste since ours were hijacked last night as well and make my way to the check out line.

As I pay, the cashier gives me a disgusted look. I blush and look away hoping I don't smell too bad. I can only imagine what I look like.

After grabbing the bags, I decide to make a pit stop in the bathroom. Lucky for me, it was a single bathroom. I look in the mirror and instantly regret it. My hair is a tangled mess and I look paler if that is even possible. Dirt smudges, line my face and neck. I grab some paper towel to get some of the grime off. I sigh when I know this is as good as it is going to get for me. I quickly brush my teeth and head out of the store where I see Milo dumping our pillows into the dumpster and I run over to him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Milo?!" I yell. "This all we have left!" As I yank his arm back, he spins around to face me.

He gives me an apologetic look and places his hands on my shoulders, "I'm sorry, Bella. We can keep the blanket, but we're moving on foot now. The pillows will only drag us down, too."

I don't say anything because I know he's right.

After he uses the bathroom also we take a walk trying to avoid obvious stares. We pass up that scary lady with her scratchy voice as she grabs a tiny bag out of someone's hands. I really don't want to be here for a drug deal.

We walk for quite a while and I don't know how long it was or where we were but I was getting very tired. I was cold and my body was aching from all different kinds of things. I don't know how Milo has done this for long because I don't know much longer I can take of this?

We walk over to the grassy area and there is a small stream running through the grass. It would have been beautiful in different circumstances. I notice a few people gathered around it and I nudge Milo.

Before Milo could say anything to me, an older man in his late forties approaches us. He looks a bit rugged but he has a gentle face. It reminded of me of Charlie somehow and I wanted to cry.

"Hey, are you looking for a place to rest?" He asks. "You're girl here looks dead on her feet."

I didn't realize that Milo had been supporting my weight as I leaned on him while carrying everything but one bag. I felt the guilt coming on again.

"I would appreciate that but I don't know how much we can give to in payment."

"What is this, the olden days?" he snorts. "C'mon, you can rest over by us. We've got a community fire going. It's makeshift but it's the best we can do for now."

We follow to wear the others are sitting and Milo pulls me to sit with him.

"You lay your head in my lap and I'll talk alright?" he whispers to me.

I nod and get comfortable as I lay my head down on his lap. I listen to everything around me and enjoy the warmth my friend brings.

"How far are we from civilization?" Milo asks.

"We ain't in the wilderness" someone laughs. "We're a few miles from them here in these woods. No one comes out this way so we're safe."

I hear their murmurings in the background but I focus on the scenery before me. It was never safe to be in the middle of the woods alone... not even with more humans. Vampires hunted out here and we were their prey. I shudder at the thought of any vampires coming into close contact with me.

I listen back to what they all are saying trying to ignore the feeling in the back of my mind.

"So anyway, I'm Jimbo, this is Danny, Patrick but he likes to be called Pat and Dana is on her way."

"Milo and this is Bella."

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm twenty-one and Bella is eighteen."

"You two been together long?" another man asks.

"No. We're just friends. We met in a shelter not too long ago."

"Oh. You seem close."

I close my eyes and smile. It's true, we are close and I don't know where id be if it wasn't for him. I open my eyes briefly and see a girl approaching us.

"Dana, is that you?" I ask.

Her head snaps my way and she smiles. "Bella! Milo!" she yells happily.

"Hey, Dana" Milo greets. "What are you doing here?"

"I left two days after you guys and then I hitched a ride out this way... and here I am. I've been hanging with these guys."

It was nice to see a familiar face even if she was a little nosey the first day I met her. Turns out she's been out here before and there are no shelters. Milo said almost the exact same thing earlier. He had said the chances of us finding another shelter around here were slim to nothing since the streets are covered with people like us.

Around nightfall as me and Milo are laying on the blanket huddled to one another around the fire, I hear Dana talking about her adventures when she was out earlier today.

"Yeah, they were absolutely beautiful. They were like nothing that I have seen before. It was so strange. I think it's inhuman to be that beautiful" she says in awe.

_Inhuman_?!

"What do you mean? The whole family was like this?" Jimbo laughs. "Dana, just because you saw some gorgeous men...."

"No, the women were gorgeous too!" she says in defense which makes the men laugh harder at her. I hear her give a _humph_ and stomp off somewhere.

That only means one thing. Vampires were in the area and they may or not be vegetarians. Either way, this was not good.

I couldn't face Edward and I definitely could not face a red eyed vampire. Thinking of the three Vampires that were after me in the past was enough; I didn't need any more.

I snuggled more into Milo and tried to ease my pounding heart and hope whoever they were, they were moving on away from here.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up was horrible the next morning, more so than usual. Not only we were on the cold ground, but our fire had long gone out and there was a fresh thin layer of icy snow covering our bodies that was making everyone shiver uncontrollably. I'm surprised we made it through the night like this.

I feel the bruises on my back from the rock hard ground and can only imagine how those will turn up with my sensitive skin. My toes may have forstbite and my fingertips are just as numb. I wish the season would change sooner rather than later and give me some of that warm climate i've been missing. Fat Chance.

I watched as Jimbo and Pat relit the fire we had going the previous night while Dana and Danny curl up together for warmth.

Another day in the life of Bella Swan has passed and I have made it out alive. Geez, I don't even know who Bella Swan is. That girl used to have a home and families who loved her. What the fuck do I have? A couple bags of snacks and a toothbrush.

"Where do I go to the bathroom?" I ask breaking the silence.

Dana leaves the confines of warm arms and grabs my hand, "C'mon, I'll lead you to the Ladies Room."

"Hold on, let me grab my toothbrush."

After grabbing that and the toothpaste, she leads me a little ways into the forest and she tells me to squat.

"I should have known" I groan." What do I use for... ya know?"

"Those leaves behind you... I know they will be cold but its better when they're wet, anyway."

I nod mutely not wanting to hear anymore and do as she tells me. This is humiliating.

I wonder what's going to happen when I start my period. I was always irregular and got it every few months and it just popped in whenever. I hope this time around it waits as long as possible since I don't have anything.

It's gross to even think about.

Brushing my teeth wasn't so bad since there was light snow on the ground and everything was practically wet but the 'bathroom' situation was horrible.

We return to everyone else and I grab a few snacks from out of the bags we brought. I handed everyone a little something in which they all thank me for.

They reminded me of wild animals as they ravished their food; it is all they had. I guess manners were out of the question once you lived out here.

"Tell me about your ex's family" Milo says groggily. He starts to stretch his neck to get the kinks out. I know how you feel, buddy. "I mean... if you want to. It's just... you talk in your sleep."

I had nothing better to do than to tell him about them.

I notice that the fire was going and we were all in a little circle and they waited for me tell me story. I felt like I was at a slumber party back at camp when I was nine. We sit around in a circle (in much warmer weather, of course) and tell scary stories.

I never thought I'd be in this position now telling them all about something I never wanted to let go of. It seemed too personal even for myself on this cold day, but just like these people, they were like the Cullen's... they wanted a piece of humanity as well. They wanted to feel like they were on the inside even if for a short moment and listen to my tale. It was new and exciting for them and maybe they were reliving being at camp as well when they were kids or some faded memory of theirs that was locked in.

Who knows? But I decided I would give them what I could.

"Rosalie is gorgeous and she knows it too. She's tall and blonde and her beauty would blind you if you ever came into contact with her. She also happens to be the vain one in the family. Emmett is her boyfriend and he keeps her on her toes just as she keeps him on his. He is very muscular, but he couldn't hurt you. He's such a big teddy bear. Alice is the hyper overactive one. She will drag you to go shopping for hours and it's horrible, well for me since I always hated shopping and the girly activities. She loves to spend money on you just like any other Cullen would, but she's the worst. Then there is her boyfriend, Jasper. He is quiet and he loves his History. He is very tall and its funny since Alice is very short. He has this... calming feel to him whenever you're around him." I laugh silently to myself. If he only knew. "Then you have their parents, Carlisle and Esme. Esme is very compassionate and like the mother bear of the family and then Carlisle is the head of the household. He's an amazing doctor. I might have spent more time with him than his son since I'm so clumsy. I was always in the hospital for something"

"They sound amazing but... they're dating each other? I mean whatever floats your boat but—"Dana says.

"Oh no" I chuckle. "They're all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister and then you have Alice, Edward and Emmett

"Oh, that's a relief, but still weird." Milo adds.

He has no idea. They're not even related. They're just vampires who pretend to be human.

Yeah, things would go down well if I mentioned that tidbit.

"Do you miss them?" he asks me softly.

"Is the sky, blue?" I say as I look up into the blue sky.

"The sound absolutely rich, Bella." Dana dreamily states. "Why the hell are you out here? Wouldn't they have taken you in?"

"They left before all of this happened." I shiver a bit more and Milo pulls me tighter against him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it seems like you had it good while things lasted, anyway." Danny says. "It's good to remember the good things in life. Don't focus everything on him and his family. When you live out here, you can only move forward."

"Which one did you date? What was his name?" Dana asks.

"Edward." I softly smile.

"What did he look like?"

My, wasn't she eager this morning.

"He was tall and lean. He had beautiful bronze hair that stuck out everywhere. He didn't have to do anything to it; it was always instant 'sex hair'." I chuckle. "It's weird to talk about him in the past tense. It's like it makes him less real and more like he never existed in the first place."

'_It will be as if I never existed'_

Why do I keep remembering those words? Edward surely can make things a lot harder for me than they already are. It's like I can hear his voice as if he were next to me when I remember.

I almost choke up remembering that day in the woods.I turn and look into the dark green forest and shudder again at the memories it instantly brings me.

Eventually Edward Cullen will turn into a mere memory and one that I will try my hardest never to bring up.

Impossible.

* * *

I have a few more tricks up my sleeve with this story, so the plot may change in my mind but I have a very good idea on how I want things. Things need to take a more 'dramatic' effect in my mind. I'm not feelin the 'torment' enough LOL. Bella's trying to block Edward and her parents out of her mind by moving forward but it's easier said than done.

Thanks for all of the reviews and pm's :) Means a lot. Keep reading!

P.S.

I will coninue with "A dream or a nightmare" very soon but i'm having some serious writers block with that one...again...Grr...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

I honestly couldn't tell you how much time has passed. It seems as if the days drag on and are endless. My days turned into weeks and those weeks turned into months. Those months had turned into warm weather but it never lasted long, for our nights were bitter cold.

I have had time to adjust to this new life of mine. Milo has helped more than anyone could ever know. He is my own personal sun to these dark and cold days just as I know I am his.

Milo and I have taken permanent residency with Dana, Jimbo, Danny and Pat. We still stay by the stream and light little fires at night to bring us warmth. We try to enjoy the hand we were dealt even if it isn't to our liking.

I've long ran out of money months ago. Cash never lasts long when you're on the outside. I was determined to savor as much as I could but I knew if I wanted to live, I had to eat.

I am only human after all. How cliché.

I've taken up smoking as my new hobby and nobody seems to mind since we all have our little quirks. I bum them from willing participants; passersby's from the inside that have money and homes.

While I have taken up smoking, Milo has been our guide for food. I often tag along sometimes to try and learn but he has been doing this longer than I have. He has more skills and knows how to work the people or in some cases, working his own hands into garbage cans.

In between looking for food, if Milo is about to lose it from all of the stress and never finding anything, he will do some pushups and count until he can't do it anymore. It's a lot of stress on yourself out here and even harder when others depend on you for survival.

Dana and Danny are joined at the hip and we all think there is something going on but they deny it. Pfft. We're not stupid. We sleep next to them every night. We can hear their moans. I just hope they don't get pregnant. That would absolutely be terrible as of right now. We warn them, but they insist everything is fine and they're not doing anything.

Their jobs are to keep a look out and find stuff for us to sleep with; clothes, blankets, etc. Whatever it is that they can find is appreciated. There may be no St. Vincent's around here but the world is our backyard and we can find almost anything if we look hard enough.

Jimbo is almost like our guide, a head of household if you will, while Pat is his right hand man on everything. They guide us and pick up the pieces where we may have trouble. It's our own little world inside of these woods and that's how we make things work.

I still cry in the night sometimes wondering where the Cullen's are and if they're happy. I often find myself daydreaming about, Renee, Phil and Charlie too, but I fight with my brain to push aside those thoughts. It won't do me any good and it never will.

My mind has become one and one numb jumble they are. I don't just mean mentally but physically also.

I was skinny to begin with and now living out here has made me skinnier than a twig. I am sure that if any vampire held me now with the lightest of touch, I would instantly break.

None of us are healthy and Milo is extremely worried I won't make it through another harsh winter. I tell him I'm a tough cookie (I silently add that I have dealt with vampires) and that I can handle anything you throw at me, but who am I kidding?

Vampires told me I didn't belong in the human world as I was meant for theirs.

Other vampires told me I was meant for the human world and not meant for theirs.

I am homeless and I feel like I don't belong in _this_ world.

I'll never know which world I belong in.

* * *

Like the personal sun bit? I did :D

I know there wasn't any real dialogue but I felt that this was needed in order for the nest phase to begin. Bella has become numb. Not a happy thing but required for my story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

I sit on the grass and put away my jeans into a plastic bag; hopefully I can stop by a gas station later and wash them. Dana had found me a pair of Capri's and I was grateful since it was warmer outside now and I didn't have to wear my jeans that I've had since I was homeless. They were falling off of me anyway.

Milo walks up and takes a seat next to me, "Hey."

"Hi. Did you find anything?"

The look in his eyes tells me it all.

"No, but we can go later. That diner on the corner of Dale St. is always tossing out food. Sometimes I get real lucky and other times..." he doesn't need to finish. We know.

"Yeah, I'll go with you later. Help me up." My body is pretty weak from all these months and I need the support. Dana is almost as bad as I am.

"Hey, I'm going to try and get some food. You guys stay here." Dana smiles.

"It's not your job." I say knowing she won't listen.

"Oh who cares? Look, I'll go that diner Milo always goes to and see if they through anything out okay? I have to head out that way anyhow. Word on the street is some old lady died and they are throwing stuff away. It's been about a day so I don't know what's left but I'll check. You two stay here and rest." And with that she walks away with Danny wrapping his arm around her waist.

"She needs the rest just like you do Bella, but you're both so damn stubborn."

I give him a grin and lie down on our blanket and close my eyes. I listen to the guys make jokes and I can hear them play fight. It's nice but it immediately reminds me of Edward, Jasper and Emmett. They were always wrestling and Esme would always tell them to take it outside in the forest. She didn't want her children to mess up her gardent hat she had worked so hard on.

Man, those were the good ol' days. Too bad it was all fake. Edward didn't have to use me as his pet and string me along. Why would he keep up the false pretenses and pretend to love me? Jasper obviously knew feeling his emotions and he never kept anything from his wife. Alice was my best friend. Did she really want to see me hurt? Apparently so. I don't see any vampires around.

Well... I really don't want to jinx that.

I look up into the sky and give a small soft prayer for my parents and Phil before I shut my eyes again. I hope they can hear me and I hope they know that I deeply love them.

'I'm sorry Charlie for being so rough on you when Edward left" I murmur. I swear I saw the clouds shift as I said that but it was most likely coincidence. No miracles occur here in 'Homeless' land.

I don't know how long I laid there with my eyes closed buy I awoke to Danny going hysterical.

"Danny, Danny, you need to calm down." Jimbo grabs his shoulders while Danny struggles against him. His eyes are big as saucers and he has tears running down his face. Jimbo finally releases him and Danny falls to the ground on his knees sobbing into his hands.

I stand up and walk over to Milo is with a concerned look on his face watching him.

"Where's Dana?" Pat whispers.

Danny looks up at his through tear stained cheeks and whispers, "she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?!" I shout!

"I went to go look for some food while she rummaged through that old lady's stuff and when I came back... her... her...B..B...Body was mangled and it looked like something attacked her neck. She was bloody all over and... oh my god..."

Before he can get any more hysterical and have stroke, Jimbo cradles him on the ground and soothes him. Pat leans down and pats his shoulder to comfort him also and I know we're all thinking the same thing, 'what the fuck now?'

II stand there frozen in fear knowing this wasn't any regular attack. Someone has come for me. I know it; but who?

If only I had told Charlie I loved him more and didn't become a zombie after everything that had happened. If only I appreciated living a bit more. I wish that death took me instead of him and Renee.

If I never got involved with vampires... god if only I did something different and now because of me Dana is dead. I can feel it. Whatever that is coming is coming for me and soon.

I bury my face into Milo's chest and cry. I stroke the hair at the top of his neck and sooth him as much as I can. I know he hurts from her death also.

I have to know something, though.

"What did you do with her body?" I ask.

Danny looks up at me and frowns, "What should I have done? I had to leave her there. The police will arrest me if they see me, Bella. They won't take me in and ask questions. They will think I did it automatically and it wouldn't even matter to them anyway. She's homeless too. In their eyes we're not worth it."

An uncomfortable silence is heavy upon us and I try to shake the uneasy feeling that I have.

"We have to move." Jimbo says standing up. "If they find her body, they will come looking. They will find us out here and take us in. They've seen you with her Danny. We have to move."

We all nod and pack up our things but Danny stays motionless.

"C'mon, Danny. We have to go." Milo says staring at him on the ground. He hasn't moved.

"I loved her" he whispers.

"We know" we all say in unison. We did. We all knew that they were together and in love. As much as they denied it, we knew.

"I can't leave her; dead or not. I can't do it." His voice is pleading with us to let him stay. We have no choice. We can't force him to go but we don't want him stay.

Pat drops his bag and takes a deep breath, "I'll stay with Danny."

"What?" we all say. He can't be serious.

"Look, Danny is suffering and I can't leave him alone. I know what its like to lose someone you love... Look, we will meet up some day. I know it."

We all know we are fighting a losing battle against them. Jimbo, Milo and I give pat each a hug and give one to Danny as well.

Jimbo, who looks to have tears in his eyes grabs his friend once more in a tight hug, "You are like my brother. Never ever forget that." He cries.

"Right back at you, brother."

I turn away from their private moment and look into Milo's eyes and I see the same pain we all feel.

"It will be okay, Bella."

Walking again and looking for a place was like deja vu. I haven't done this in a long time and I wonder if we find something soon. I don't know what time it is but I know that it's been dark for a few hours.

We are all sluggish from the season and sick from the drastic changes in the weather. I don't see anyone of us improving.

We find a park and sit on a bench to rest our body for a while, hopefully the night but what would that bring me? Luck; No such thing for me since Jimbo insists we keep on moving.

After walking for more hours he lets us take a rest in an alleyway. They have become very familiar to me since I entered this world. I don't think he cares that people could possibly see us with keen eyesight but I know I don't care and Im sure Milo doesn't either.

I haven't had a bath or shower in so long that I know I must reek. Gas stations don't offer much service these days. My hair must remind Jimbo and Milo of Medusa. When was the last time it was washed?

Im drained. I wish I could just die. Maybe if I lay against this wall long enough, pigeons will come and eat me away... dramatic... I know, but there is nothing else. Im tired of trying. Im tired of trying to live. There is absolutely nothing to live for.

I lean against Milo's shoulder while Jimbo is on the other side of me tying his shoe. I close my eyes and try to block out the noises of car horns in the distance and try to regain some strength for my next journey. Milo notices my exhaustion and rubs my frail arm in a comforting manner.

I close my eyes feeling the dizziness make way and see spots, but im sure that it just my mind playing tricks on me.

"I wonder if they will give us food." Milo murmurs.

"What?" I barely open my eyes and see him smile down at me trying to hide the worry behind his eyes. I know I will be fine...eventually.

"I said I wonder if they have food. We're leaning against a hall you rent out. I saw some people in tuxes coming and going down the street so... I wonder if cooks come out the back door and throw food out."

"Oh" I mutter lamely feeling exhaustion once again. I close my eyes and drift off into the darkness.

All of a sudden I hear a door swing loudly and Milo stands to shield my body instantly. He gives me the protectiveness a big brother would and I know when to keep mute. Im too tired to see what all of the commotion is about and I know it's somebody we're not supposed show ourselves to.

"Oh my god, Bella?!"

My eyes pop wide open and I let out a raspy gasp from my mouth. Jimbo and Milo give me curious gazes as I stare into the topaz eyes of Rosalie Hale.

* * *

Dunh dunh dunh duunnnnh.....

Here's what you've been waiting for...well, next chapter... finally, right?! lol.

I'm so sleepy. 1:23 am and now i'm going to sleep. GN.


	10. Chapter 10

I know you have all been waiting for this so, hear you go!

Finally there is another POV!

After this POV, it will go back to Bella. :)

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter Ten.

"Oh my god, Oh my god." Rosalie repeats over and over. She rushes over to me but Milo blocks her. If I wasn't so astonished to see her, I would laugh at his attempt at trying to defend me from a vampire...And a vicious Rosalie at that.

"Move" she growls, her voice dripping with venom. Surprisingly it is an action I have long missed.

"Let Rosalie by, Milo" I whisper to weak to move or to say anymore. He moves aside and stands next to Jimbo who looks just as equally shocked.

"This is Rosalie?!" Jimbo yells. "From The Cullen family?"

"Yes" Rosalie says softly as she stares intently at me. She then kneels down before me and grabs my hands. "Bella, don't worry. We're here for you. Oh god, what have we done? What has happened to you? You look like a wreck."

I feel so bad as I stare into her eyes. She looks as if she is about to cry, even though I know she can't.

All I can see is her sympathy and concern and im grateful that there is no trace of any hostility. I manage to give her a weak smile in response and to lighten the mood a bit, I try to crack a joke, "Well you haven't changed. You're still as gorgeous as ever, Rosalie. You look dressed to kill."

She gives me a soft smile and I really look her over. Her blonde hair that shines so brightly is cascading down her back in soft waves and I'm sure Milo and Jimbo are drooling despite the look of chock on their faces. She's wearing a deep red gown that flows down to her ankles and looks absolutely marvelous. ...and they say Barbie is perfect. Please.

She dials a number on her phone and talks to fast for me to understand. She hits the end button just as soon as she dialed and then hangs up. She cradles me in her lap as she softly runs her hand through my mangled mane.

Milo stares at me and I reach out for his hand as Rosalie still cradles m body. "You too, Jimbo" I call out. They walk over to me and sit down and I introduce them.

"Bella, save your strength please. We're all very tired and you're the worst." Milo says. I nod my head and close my eyes.

I can vaguely hear voices and hushed whispers before I close my eyes into the deep abyss that I call sleep.

EPOV **(can you guess who)**

I was dragged to yet another doctor function for Carlisle. It was required that I attend since I am his 'son' after all. I hated sitting here at this table full of humans who try to throw themselves at me while their husbands mingle with other colleagues. It's sickening.

I take a sip of the revolting wine and force it down with as much force as I can. We have to keep up the false pretenses of being human. What a challenge it truly is at times.

Rosalie interrupts my train of thought, but it wasn't important anyway, and excuses herself to get some fresh air. I know this is hard on all of us to be contained in a cramped space with hundreds of humans for so long. Sure, we do it all the time and have had enough practice, but this room has a DJ that has everyone dancing. I can feel the sweat dripping off of their bodies which makes the blood call to us even more. There is an open bar that each human must return every twenty minutes or so for a refill. The level of alcohol in their bodies has risen which results in the body heating more than it should and it makes my throat burn even more.

_Control yourself. Its bad enough I have to deal with the humans too, Edward._

I forget sometimes about Jasper and give him a nod of the head and stare blankly ahead at Carlisle talking to Esme and another couple from work.

I start to get lost in my thoughts once again btu this time it isnt the blood lust that consumes me; it's Bella. We have been moving a lot since we left Bella and it still breaks my heart to have let her go. I don't know how to survive without her, but I know I had to do what was best for her. I know she will thank me for it one day.

It's so strange, though. There has been something off with Alice's visions of Bella since we left Forks. She can't get an actual vision of Bella; they are just bits and pieces. I know Bella is fine and has moved on from the flickers that Alice has seen. She seems happy in the times I have seen.

It hurts to admit that I told Bella to move on and I sort of regret doing so in a way. It was hard to see a flash of a vision Alice had received a few months after we had left of Bella being held in another man's arms as he cradled her. They seemed so in love. I had to look away and ask Alice to stop looking for her. Alice did but from time to time she will get another one of those flashes and I am reassured that my Bella is safe...Just like I wanted.

My phone rings in my pocket and I pull it out. Rosalie? Why would she call me?

"Hello?" I answer.

"Edward." Her voice is frantic.

"What's wrong, Rosalie?" Emmett lifts his head along with the rest of the family and wait for me to let them in on what I know.

"Get outside _now_. I'm out the back in the alley."

She hangs up and I stand up from the table while pocketing my phone, "Rosalie said to meet her outside in the alley. Something is wrong." I know my family's faces have mirrored my same expression; worry and fear. We walk as fast we can with human speed out the back entrance and I instantly smell freesias but the fragrance is off.

With my family close behind and Emmett ready to kill whoever it is that has hurt is Rosie we make it outside. Rosalie is on the ground leaning against the wall with a frail girl in her arms who seems to seems to be unconscious. The poor thing looks as if she hasn't eaten in days.

There are two other men by her side. The younger one is the same from Alice's vision.

"Bella?"

I finally realize and mentally chastise myself for not recognizing her the moment I stepped outside. Her scnt os off as well her body weight. She doesn't look like thee Bella I knew anymore.

Rosalie looks up at me with a pained face and hands her to me right before she walks into Emmett's embrace. I look down at my beautiful Bella and wonder what has happened to her.

Carlisle walks in front of me and looks her over.

"_Not good, Edward."_

"Esme, can you grab my doctor's bag from the car?"

"Oh my god. What has happened?" Alice cries. Jasper holds her to her chest just as Emmett holds Rosalie to his.

"Are you the Cullen's?" the young man growls at me.

Esme returns with his Carlisle's medical bag and uses his stethoscope to hear her heart.

"She is weak, son. We need to take her to the hospital."

"You can't take her to the hospital." The older man says. "You're intentions are wise but as soon as the police find she is homeless, she will get locked up."

"Homeless?" I ask shocked. My Bella is homeless? Why couldn't we have seen this? She looks so broken. How has she survived?

I feel myself on the verge of a nervous breakdown and Jasper has to send me waves of calm and a fleck of tranquility. Emmett notices and takes Bella from me. Can a vampire collapse from extreme turmoil?

"What do you think we are? We're not Rich like you." The younger man says.

"She will die." Carlisle says. "She needs to be hospitalized. I could say the same for you two as well. You are skin and bones. I can make sure Bella is not in the hands of any police officers. That would be the last thing we want for her."

The younger man sighs and takes a deep breath, "Look, just take Bella to the hospital and worry about her, but you cannot—"

"We won't let the police be involved. She is like our daughter." Carlisle interrupts.

"Right" The younger man snorts. "A daughter you left behind."

His words hit closer to home for me and I start to dry sob. Esme wraps me into a motherly hug and I don't even listen to Carlisle and the other men argue anymore. My eyes focus on Bella in Emmett's arms and I wonder just how weak she truly is. When was the last time she has eaten or has bathed?

"Charlie" Alice gasps. "How could he..."

"Charlie is dead." The older man states.

We all gasp. He's dead?!

"Can we continue this at the hospital? She needs immediate attention. You two men can be checked out as well. It is free of charge. I will take care of whatever you need."

He younger man contemplates the offer seeing as he hasn't been seen in years. The older man seems a bit wary and Carlisle looks at him.

"Please, I know Bella would like to see you when she wakes up."

The two men nod instantly and follow us to our cars in the parking lot.

I was about to enter the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes when the younger man yells at me. "Give her to me! You are not to touch her!"

Carlisle drags my hand and pushes me to Emmett's jeep.

"_Please, son. Just go. You will be with her soon."_

I bury my head in my hands as I sit in Emmett's jeep and think, 'What have I done?'

* * *

So, Edward has FINALLY come in. It's about time, eh? Hope you liked it.

I love reviews! Keep on sending them! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

I woke up to heavy bright lights and I realize I am lying in a hospital bed. I start to panic realizing I have no insurance, no money and no home. What if someone calls the cops? What am I going to do?

The monitor starts beeping wildly and none other than Carlisle Cullen walks in along with Jasper. Why are they here? What is going on? My heart rate slows down almost instantly and it's back to normal. I take a deep breath and look around the room and see Milo sitting beside me.

I give him a confused look but then I suddenly remember what had happened. I remember passing out in...Rosalie's arms.

Are they all here?!

"Welcome back, Bella." Carlisle smiles and I hesitate to give him one in return but eventually I do. I look over to see Jasper sitting in the corner by the window and holding his breath.

"If its too much for you Jasper, you don't have to stay." I look to Milo almost forgetting he doesn't know and then return my gaze back to Jasper.

"I'm fine, Bella. I am just in here so you can stay calm."

Milo raises an eyebrow but I ignore it and look over at Carlisle, "What is going on?"

He pulls up a chair and sits down next to me on my other side opposite of Milo, "You're very ill, Bella. Milo has informed me of your situation and I am truly sorry."

"I didn't tell him all the details, Bella. I know you like your privacy." Milo cuts in and I smile at him in return.

"However," Carlisle continues, "I understand that you are homeless and have a hard time finding food?"

"Yes."

"It has taken a very great deal on your body and has worn you down. I don't think you can ever be _truly_ healthy again. You will eventually be fine but your body has taken on a lot of wear and tear for someone so young."

"I can't pay for all of this, Carlisle."

He holds up a hand to stop me.

"I know this and I will pay the bills as well for Milo and Jimbo, although, Milo insists to wait to be fully checked out until you were awake. I am glad you found him and weren't truly alone out there, Bella."

"Thank you." I don't know exactly what to say so I settle on that.

"I'm so sorry. We all are." He looks into my eyes and I want to cry but then I laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Don't try to dazzle me, Carlisle." I chuckle.

"I wasn't!" he protests but then he and Jasper both laugh while Milo looks on a bit confused. That makes me laugh harder.

Carlisle and Jasper eventually leave the room leaving Milo and I alone.

"So..." he drawls out, "I finally got to meet the Cullen's."

"Yeah."

"That Edward guy...I don't really know about him but he seemed pretty tore up."

"I assure you it's just an act, Milo." I roll my eyes and look down at my lap.

"I don't know....but I swear I didn't say anything about anything but it was like he was picking my brain like really looking into it. It was fucking creepy as hell."

Oh no. He was reading his mind; great.

"I wouldn't worry too much. You always have such an imagination in that brain of yours" I tease, knowing that the Cullen's can hear our conversation.

"Did you know Jimbo's real name is Jameson Hibbo?" He laughs.

"No, I didn't" I giggle.

"Yeah, apparently Jameson and Hibbo create 'Jimbo'."

We both laugh and I try to catch my breath. I thought 'Swan' was an odd last name.

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's getting checked out in room three. I guess he has been without seeing a doctor longer than we both have combined. They drew some blood and prescribed him some meds. He has become really fond of Carlisle and thinks Alice is the sweetest girl on earth." He chuckles. "...Hey, I'm going to go and get a full physical done but I think someone would like to talk to you... that is if it's okay with you."

I don't even have to ask to know who it is. I give a long deep sigh and nod my head, "Sure. Bring him in."

As Milo steps out, Edward steps in and I can feel my my stomach flutter and my heart go a little crazy before it settles down again. He takes Milo's seat and I stare at my hands as if they are so interesting.

"Bella." he whispers.

Wow. It feels so good to hear his name again. It's beautiful velvet caresses me into a peaceful state just like it used to all those months ago.

I stare into his topaz eyes and I get lost within them. I can see the pain in them and I feel even though I love this beautiful man, can't help but be angry at him for ripping my heart out.

"What is it, Edward?" I ask when I come down from the wonderful high.

"I am so sorr-, I am so sorry." His voice breaks and he reaches for my hand but I pull away.

You can't touch me yet, Romeo.

"Bella, I lied to you when I left you that day. I only left for your safety. I thought if I took you out of my world you would be safe and live a long and happy life."

"Right..." I draw out, "Because I'm doing so much better, Edward." I don't give him time to respond. Better strike while im still hot. "...And your world?! Trust me; you don't know anything, Edward Cullen! Do you know what I have been through?!"

"Bella, stay calm. You're still very—"

"Listen here, Edward you know nothing. You don't love me. If you did, you would have stayed. How come you didn't come for me when Renee died or Charlie died?"

"I didn't know, Bella. Alice's viosns are partially blocked when they come to you. She only gets bits and pieces. " His voice is pleading but I don't care. It's all crap. "Bella, please... I love you. I always have and always will. Let me take you home and take care of you."

"Home? My home is burnt to the ground, Edward." I cry ignoring the anguish in his eyes. "You can't protect me or keep me safe. I don't need you. You have proven to me that I definitely do not need you, anymore. You were always trying to shelter me and treat me like a child and I let it go because I loved you and I understood that you wanted to keep me safe from harm's way."

The sobs continue and my voice gets higher but I keep on going because he has to hear it. I don't know if its all for him but the pain is unbearable and Edward was the start of it all; my focal point.

"I may be lying in a hospital bed right now Edward, but look how long I have survived without you. Sure I have been hanging on by a thread and I could have died but I didn't. Im not a child, Edward and you have to see that. I can stand on my own and not be babied. Being homeless proves just how strong I can be."

I look at Edward and he doesn't say anything for quite some time.

"Bella, I...I love you and I hope that you can forgive me and I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you. I will help you in any way that I can. Please just let me love you. I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am and how much I hate myself for leaving you. I never should have left."

He starts to dry sob and I feel my heart break all over again. "Look into my eyes Edward" I plead. He looks up at me with so much love and heartbreak, it's too much.

"What do you see?" I ask. "You don't see Bella anymore."

* * *

**tears**

Plz review. I look forward to hearing what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

After Milo, Jimbo and I were released from the hospital, it was decided that we were going to stay with the Cullen's for a while. I don't know how long exactly we will be there or what the situation will bring for us but I do know that it will be a bit uncomfortable; not only for Milo and Jimbo, but for me as well.

Loading us up into Carlisle's black Mercedes, he finally got into the driver seat and we were on our way to their home. Thankfully, Carlisle insisted that Edward take his Volvo home alone and I had couldn't have agreed more. I'm not ready for a car ride with Edward just yet. Will I ever be?

I could feel the tension rolling in from the back seat like a tidal wave. When was the last time Jimbo or Milo was in an actual bed inside of a home? Especially to be with people so rich, I have to admit it was quite intimidating but I knew they trusted me. Question was; do I trust myself with this decision?

I know it will take some adjustments on all of us, including vampires being with humans in a tight space for a period of time but I just hope this is all a good idea for three of us.

Should I have shied away and pretended that I wanted to sleep outside again? Should we have just turned around after our physicals and said 'sayonara, see you later'? I cant help but feel I put us in a position neither of us have wanted. After all, what Alice wants, Alice usually gets.

She assured us that we will want to say and everything will work out. I mean the saying does go, 'Never bet against Alice', but sometimes life can throw you that curve ball and even fate can change. Nothing is ever set in stone. Right?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Milo and Jimbo gasping. I look over to Carlisle who tries to hold in his chuckles and I realize we have stopped. I step out of the car gasping just like they did.

This mansion was gorgeous and five times bigger than the one in Forks. It was white and three stories high. There was a wrap around porch that seemed to go all the way around and there were pillars on either side of the house connecting to the second story balcony that took up the length of the house as well. I was astonished.

"C'mon, Bella!" A high pitched voice says. I turn and smile at Alice as she leads us into the house.

Yup, this place was humongous on the inside, too. It will take some time for me to get used to all of this.

Milo, Jimbo and I pass the elegantly decorated living area and as I pass the beautiful sofa, since I can't call it a sofa, it doesn't seem fitting; I take notice of a portrait of me in frame. Why would they have that here? They all left me. The oddest part about all of that was its resting place; Right atop of Edward's piano.

I ignore the feeling that gives me and follow Alice and Carlisle into the dining area; a place I know for sure they never use and see everyone sitting at the long rectangular table.

If I thought the tension in the car was bad, it was worse in here. I felt bad for Jasper dealing with all of the emotions. I needed an icebreaker.

"Wow, it's so clean in here." I say clearly being sarcastic. "It's as if it is never used!"

Well... I had to do something to break the tension and it seemed to work since they all gave laughs but Emmett's bellow was the best and I smiled hugely at that.

I take a seat next to Alice and Jimbo and Milo follow suit taking seats next to Alice and myself. Carlisle sits down at the end clearly taking duty as head of household.

"We never got much of a chance to talk" I say. "Everything was like hustle and bustle at the hospital, so I would like to say thank you once again Carlisle for the medical bills, not only for myself but as well as Milo and Jimbo too. I know you said not to worry about it, but you know me... I never liked taking anything from anyone."

He gives me a small and let out the breath I was holding and continues.

"I also want to thank you, Rosalie. You never liked me but you helped me by coming to my rescue when we were at that hall. I can never thank you enough. I could have died."

"Bella, I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you. When I saw how broken and... Vulnerable you were something in me just snapped. I always considered you a sister and I love you tremendously. You are my family and I never let anything happen to my family. Im sorry I wasn't there fast enough but im glad you're okay."

I think we were all stunned by her speech. "Thank you, Rosalie". I try to hold back my tears.

"Please. Call me rose."

I nod my head and give her a smile. Now onto other pressing matters...

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know why you are all here. I get Rose's confession but... I don't know how lightly I can put this..." I say hesitantly.

How do I even say this?

This is the tip off the iceberg right here, folks...

"You all left me." I blurt out.

"That's the tip of the iceberg right here." Milo says.

"The icing on the cake" Jimbo adds.

"The cat is out of the bag." Milo again.

"That'd be a wildcat for Eddie" Emmett grins.

Great.

"I thought Edward explained that to you, Bella. We are sorry." Esme says in her comforting tone.

"Yeah but it still doesn't make it right." I argue. "Look, it still doesn't explain anything for me. Sure you left to keep me safe but should you all know that there are others just like you out there?"

I have to a bit vague to the other two humans by me. I cant just blurt out vampires. What would they think?

Carlisle nods in understanding and frowns at Edward while I sit there debating if I should just blow this damn Popsicle stand.

"Don't you dare, Bella"

Damn that pixie.

I sigh in frustration and stand up. "Look can we continue this some other time. I'm tired and I know that Jimbo and Milo are dying to go to sleep in an actual bed... at least I think so anyway. Could you...?"

Alice stands up and leads us upstairs to three guest rooms that are right next to each other. Jimbo walks inside the first and thanks Alice telling her she is such a sweet young girl. I roll my eyes as I enter the second one and shut my door.

I survey the room and eye the bed last. How long as it been since I have even seen of these? That's depressing.

I stand there at the food of the bed for a few more minutes before I decide to crawl in. The bed feels heavenly on my tight muscles and it cushions my head perfectly. The mattress molds to my body and let out a deep contempt sigh. But still, something just isn't right. I haven't slept alone for god knows how long. No mater how hard I try to close my eyes, they won't stay.

Letting out a breath of air, I pad my way out of my room and to Milo's. I knock once before the door is whipped open revealing Milo in a pair of sweatpants and shirt I have never seen.

"Cant sleep, either?" he smirks.

"Yeah." I say.

He holds the door open for me and gestures me inside. I lay on his bed and he crawls in next to me. I lay my head on his chest and welcome the familiarity it brings, unlike the insides of my room.

"This is what I needed" I sigh.

"I know." He says. "I couldn't sleep alone."

"Mhm" I mumble. "I have been sleeping with you for so long, I don't know if I can do it alone anymore."

"I agree."

"I love you, you know." I say poking his stomach lightly. "You're like my big brother."

"And I love you, too. You're like my little sister."

"Thank you for keeping me safe for so long."

"Thank you for letting me. I intend on doing it for a long time, Bella."

"I hope so." I whisper. "I need you in my life."

I close my eyes and fall into the most peaceful sleep I have had in months and dream of happy moments and new beginnings.

Let's just forget what tomorrow will bring when I wake up to reality of having seven vampires back in my life.

* * *

So, I have a few things up in my sleeve and if all goes as planned.... this story is nowhere near done then. hm.. i dont know yet. I wanted to add a few more vampires into the scene but we will see....

Thank you for all your reviews! It means a lot. Keep it up! lol :D

Please review! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning from a peaceful sleep and it took me by surprise. I open my eyes and see myself lying next to Milo on his bed. I survey my surroundings and let out the breath I was holding. I almost forgot I was at the Cullen's. I have been so used to sleeping outside for so long that Im not quite used to a bed, let alone a whole room for myself to use.

I crawl over Milo's sleeping form and step out of the room and into the hallway. I pause not taking any step further.

It's so strange to feel the soft plush carpet between my toes and feel the warmth of the

Home envelope my body. To be in an actual house is too surreal for me.

After a few minutes of debating if I should make myself present downstairs, I take one small step.

'One at a time, one at a time' I chant in my head.

As I walk down the elegant stair case, reality sinks in a little bit more and when I step into the kitchen where I see vampires, it only fuels to what I feel. It wasn't a dream after all.

"Good morning." I say as I take a seat at the dining room table.

"Good morning." Esme smiles. She walks over to me and places a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of me. My mouth waters instantly but I can't seem to take a bite.

I stare at the food and utensils for a long time. When was the last time I had this kind of meal? When was the last time I've used a fork?

Shouldn't I at least wait for Milo and Jimbo so we can share this fine cuisine together? It may seem silly, but for me, this is a milestone.

I don't have to wait any longer when I see Milo take a seat beside me. "Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning" I mumble as I look at him.. I give him a small smile and he smiles back. A silent conversation has passed between us. We are clearly excited for this meal.

"Jimbo will be asleep for a while." Alice says.

Milo looks up at her and then at everyone else. "Why does everyone look like their dog just died?"

Esme looks away and places a plate of food in front of Milo as well and then walks out of the room. I give everyone a confused look and I watch Carlisle go after his wife.

"It's hard for Esme to know that you have gone through what you have. She has always seen you as her daughter, Bella. This pains her." Alice frowns.

I look down at my plate once again and finally begin to eat ignoring the questioning thoughts in my head.

"This is good." Milo says breaking the silence. Thank god.

"Esme has wonderful cooking skills." Edward frowns. He takes a seat across from me at the table and stares at me.

"Stop staring Edward. You're making her uncomfortable." Jasper hisses.

"How did you know that?" Milo suddenly asks looking up.

Everyone is silent and I don't know what to say and neither do they.

"Well, we might as well tell him, anyway. I have seen how things will turn out." Alice dances happily to Edward's side and sits next to him. She's finally perky again, I see.

Jasper follows suit and places a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her.

"Here we go again" Rosalie groans and I can't help but to chuckle at the irony of it all. Of course she would be the first to protest.

Emmett and Rosalie take a seat at the table as well as Esme and Carlisle but not before I notice Esme give me a sympathy smile.

"I'm not even going to have a pause for a dramatic effect. We might as well just blurt it out and—"Edward starts.

"We're vampires!" Emmett yells.

Silence.

Smack.

"Owe, Rosie" Emmett whines.

"Mhm... Well, awesome."

"Awesome?! That's it?! Why are you humans so calm and collected about this? Of course you would befriend Bella!" Rosalie shouts.

I give a tiny smile and lean my head on Milo's shoulder. I hear Edward let out a low growl and Milo chuckles.

"Bad vampire." He chastises. I laugh at that.

Edward gives Milo a death glare and Carlisle shoots Edward a look to back off.

"Now, Jimbo can't know." Alice explains. "He wouldn't take too well to it and that is the way fate wants it."

I ignore her cryptic messages; as usual and put my plate in the sink, taking Milo's in the process.

"C'mon, Milo. Let's go outside and get some fresh air, shall we? We all know you need it after finding out you're in a house filled to the brim with vampires." I say, taking his hand in mine and leading him outside.

We take a seat on the front steps and gaze out into the woods.

"How are you?" He asks me.

"What do you mean 'me'? I should be asking you that. You just found out you're in a house full of people who could drink you dry.

"I figured something was up with them and I trust you. If you're okay with it then I will be too."

"Wow, humans are weird." I murmur.

"So do they want to keep me as a pet and drink me dry or something?" he jokes.

"Ew, no." I laugh. They're veggies."

"Veggies?"

"They consider themselves vegetarian. They live off of animals."

"I see..." he seems to be pondering that, but then all of a sudden his eyes go wide. "Your ex boyfriend is a vampire!"

"Yeah" I sigh, a hint of a smile playing at my lips. "I dated a vampire. What are the odds of that happening?"

"Wow" he breathes. "I'm kind of jealous. Not the dude part, just the vampire part."

"I guess" I shrug. "It's nothing too exciting."

A minute of silence pass between us before we're interrupted.

"Hey children", Jimbo jokes and takes a seat on the other side of me.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask him.

"Hell yeah! Crazy isn't it? Yesterday we were outside and now... look where we are... The Cullen's are great people and you know how much I appreciate them fixing me and everything..." he starts to laugh and looks at us with a sad smile, "...But you know I cant stay here; no matter how long or short the time. This isn't my world you know."

"But Jimbo, you can't leave!" I protest standing up in front of him. "You don't have to stay here forever but you can't just leave me and Milo."

"She's right. What will we do without you?" Milo asks.

"The same thing you did before you met me. It will be the same after I leave but you two will have better lives. I know it."

"You're talking crazy, man." Milo insists as he stands up beside me as well gripping my hand in his own for comfort.

"No" Jimbo shakes his head and looks out into the forest surrounding the mansion. "You two will be fine and so will I. I got some food in me and some meds Carlisle gave me. All is right. Im a wanderer... the world is my backyard. I've been out here too damn long for me to go back and sleep in some house. It feels wrong."

I start to cry and I sink to my knees in front of him, "Jimbo, you just have to get used to it. You were like my father to me. You can't leave me."

"You know, I had a daughter once... she reminded me of you. That's probably why I have been so taken with you. You remind me of my Lilly. God rest her soul, she died at the age of 4 so I never got a lot of time to spend with her. Her hair was a deep brown like yours and her eyes were the same shape. Her laugh was like bells; the same as yours. You are like a daughter to me as well and will always be family."

He starts to cry and soon Milo follows as well. Within a few moments we are gripping each other in a hug; saying our goodbyes and promises of our future.

As I am sandwiched between the two men in my life who have helped me not go through this alone, I look into the trees and see a blur go by.

I blink once then twice and it is gone before my eyes. Good, it's just me. I don't feel like getting eaten today. I laugh to myself and then spot two more blurs that follow. I rub my eyes thinking my eyes are playing tricks on me. It was too fast for me to notice. Why are the Cullen's out here right now? Unexpected hunting trip?

I can't shake the feeling that something is bound to happen though and very soon.

Two weeks have gone by since we've been here and things are still a bit rocky. I'm still adjusting to my surroundings and trying to stop the big grin that plants itself on my face when I step into the shower; an actual shower.

I finally sleep in my own room now, but the restlessness doesn't leave, so Jasper comes up every night to put me under influence of his gift. I hate to rely on it but I can't sleep without it.

Edward and I have made no progress. It knows to stay away until the time being. We are civil and polite one another and can even watch TV as we try to ignore the electricity that flows between us but... no change otherwise.

Alice tried to drag me shopping but I wouldn't let her and she actually caved in. Well how far can she give in? She can gave in to the point where she can shop... just without me. So now I have all of these clothes and my closet is filled, but I could never be happier. It's nice to have lots of clothes again, despite what they may look like.

Milo has been hanging out a lot with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett teaches him how to play the Wii whereas Rosalie and he work on cars together. I'm kind of jealous that Milo gets to be her friend I can't; im still waiting for her to come around for me.

Carlisle works at the hospital all day and when he comes home, adverts his attention to Esme and me. He's trying to council those who have been homeless. Milo and I try to open up, but it can be quite hard whereas Jimbo doesn't participate at all.

Today is the day that Jimbo decides to leave. Everyone is pretty sad and no one wants him to go but Alice assured me that this is the way it is supposed to be. He was not to be a Cullen. When I asked her what the meant for Milo, she gave me a little smile and said, "No, he won't be a Cullen." But it seemed her voice took on a deeper meaning, but as usual, I let it go.

I walk into the front room where everyone is gathered to say goodbye. We all watch as Jimbo places some food inside of his brand new back pack; courtesy of Alice.

"If you ever need anything, give us a call." Esme smiles.

"Oh I will."

After everyone has gotten their hugs, it's finally my turn. "I'll miss you, Jimbo."

"I'll miss you, too. Ill try and visit one day."

Milo and I walk him outside and watch him walk down the long driveway away from our lives, but not before I see that red blur again. The red blur is joined by two others that seem to whiz by.

My body and tenses and I begin to panic but not before I whisper a name that I know has come for me, "Victoria."

* * *

I know its been a few days since I updated. So sorry.

I know some of you are wondering if this will be an Edward/Bella/Milo love triangle. I aasure you that is NOT happening. He's just a very close friend' a brother.

In a few chapters back I belive when Bella first came to the Cullen's house, a picture of Bella was on top of the paino. Yes, it was supposed to be creepy and sort of symbolic in a way. It was their love. That piano represents a lot, i think. Hence... Bella's lullaby as we all know :)

Dont worry, I will try not to make you guys cry anymore. I know its been rough for everyone to see Bella go through it all, but thankfully she's not 'out there' anymore.

I still have yet to finish 'a dream or a nightmare'. Im trying, **Tarkonta**. LOL. That stroy is aggervating me beyond what you can imagine. I dont know what to do with it exactly and...The plot and blah, blah, blah . So, it will take some time for me to finish. Sorry. Just be patient.

Thank you for all of the reviews and pm's! Keep on sending them!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I knew it. I felt it deep within me for months. She's coming back for a vengeance but why now all of a sudden?

Soon all of the Cullen's are standing outside and I let go of Milo and Jasper and walk over to them.

"What did you say, Bella?" Edward asks me.

"You can't smell that? You have to. I saw a red blur pass by in the trees and then it was followed by two more. It can only mean Victoria, right?" I ask hoping I'm wrong.

I feel Jasper's gift wash over me and I instantly relax.

Milo and Jimbo are asking what's wrong but my eyes seem to drift towards the tress waiting for something to pop out.

"First, you can't see me in your visions Alice, and now you can't smell them?" I say. I don't understand.

Before she could reply three shapes make their way out of the trees and into our line of sight. They walk slowly at a human pace but more graceful than I have ever seen; even for vampires.

Victoria stands in the middle of two vampires I have not seen before; a male and a female who seem to be no older than fifteen.

Milo, Jimbo and I are instantly pulled back by Edward and are placed behind the Cullen's as they take a fighting stance in front of us. As they stand in their crouched positions, the Cullen's bare their teeth while Victoria laughs, clearly amused.

"Oh, don't be like that. You're not happy to see me, Bella?"

Edward wraps his arm protectively around my waist and I shudder into him. It feels heavenly to be this close to him, even under these circumstances.

"You will not touch her" he growls.

"Oh, really? Since when do you care? You have been gone for months, Edward."

"How did you know we were away?" he asks.

"I have been following you." She looks into my eyes and I look away and up to Edward.

When I look back, she is still staring at me with her deadly gaze. "For a human, you sure do cause a lot of problems. I have given you a long time before I decided to show myself. It's time for my revenge, Bella. Mate for mate."

"I...I...d-didn't k-k-kill...p-please don-" I tremble with fear.

"Not you but your Edward and his siblings did. You killed the love of my life. Why the hell should I spare your life and Edward's reason for living?" she spits out at me.

"You will have to go though us." Emmett hisses, clearly ready for a brawl.

"Oh, I would hope so. I would never settle for anything less when it comes to this coven. I have heard stories." She chuckles. "But first, I would like to give Bella some piece of mind before I killed her."

She starts to pace back and fourth and we all watch her with cautious eyes.

"Renee and Phil were a freak accident but play well into my story. You lose your Edward and become depressed. Your dear father cannot help you. How sad." She gives me a fake pout and laughs. "And then your mother and step father die a few days later. What are the odds? I felt like I should have thrown a celebration. Life's a pity party, isn't it? Then Charlie soon follows after. That brought you over the edge. That was the day you took a detour and I took that moment as the perfect opportunity to satisfy my thirst."

Oh no.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella. You're a smart human. I know you know." She stops pacing and gives me an evil smirk. "Charlie was a delicious snack."

I let out a painful cry and feel Edward pull me into his chest tighter than I was before.

"Then when I was finished, I set your house on fire. The look in his eyes when I killed him though... it was such a beautiful sight. I saw you suffer at your father's funeral and hunt garbage in nearby dumpsters and while on my journey, I got hungry. Dana made an appetizing meal as well. Her blood was sweet like apple pie."

She looks at all of us and then stands back in between the two other vampires. "This on my left here is Rylee and he is a tracker and here on my right is Bree. Her gift is blocking. Alice never got any visions of you because she was blocked and they couldn't smell us either because of her talent."

Jimbo and Milo look on with horror and I suddenly can't breathe. It dawns on me that Victoria has been here all this time, waiting for a perfect chance to lure me in and kill me. She killed my father and my friend. She is the reason my life is the way it is.

"Newborns?" Jasper asks.

"Don't get your hopes up. I heard all about your past. These two are skilled newborns. I have trained them well. For their good skills, I have rewarded them a prize and it just so happens to be Bella."

My breathing becomes shallow and I become dizzy. I clutch onto Edward just as my knees buckle underneath me.

***************************************

I don't know what was going on but I could hear growls and boulders colliding. My head was pounding and I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. I could hear yelling and screaming as it pierced through the air. I breathed in smoke that made its way into my lungs and try to cough but my body was too weak to move. I succumbed to the deep slumber once again and blocked out everything around me

******************************************************

When I finally regained consciousness, I was lying on something soft but felt something ice cold next to me. Looking, I noticed I was curled up against the man of my dreams... even if he is the one who caused my nightmares as well.

"Hi." I say sleepily and sit up. "What happened?"

"Bella..." he whispers. "Everyone made it except for one person. I am so sorry."

"Oh my god. Tell me, Edward. Just tell me." I cry.

"After you passed out, we all started fighting. Four more vampires came out of the woods and they were all newborns except Laurent. He was with them. Then all of a sudden, we looked over and Victoria snapped Jimbo's neck. I'm so sorry, my love."

He holds me as I cry and I can't help but wonder why I have to be the unlucky one of my time? Why cant things ever be peaceful for me. At the same time, I feel so selfish and guilty. Because of me, Jimbo was killed. I should have stayed away from him. I should have known something bad was bound to get worse sooner or later.

"At least he gets to be with Lilly." I sniffle.

"Yes. He loved his daughter very much and missed her terribly. He kept thinking of her when Victoria first approached and was explaining what she had done."

"I almost forgot that she admitted to that. I can't believe she killed Charlie, Edward. She killed my father and then Dana."

"I know my love. I know." He kisses the top of my head and whispers things into my ear.

"I'm so glad, i missed the battle. I don't think I could have watched."

"Me too."

"There are so many things that need to be said."

"I know, Bella. I came so close to losing you again. That will _never_ happen again. I will never lose you. I need you far too much and I now that I know what it's like to be without you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. More so than before."

"Trust me... it wasn't a walk int he park for me, either." I look up into his eyes and even though he is not forgiven just yet, I know things will be okay. We just need to take one day at a time.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable being this close, am I?" he asks me hesitantly.

"No. Suprisngly I am very content right now."

"Good, because I have been wanting to do this for a very long time, Bella." He leans down and ever so gently, places a cold sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Edward." I whisper against him.

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

Awww.... see.... no more drama... well... not a lot. :)

Ok so next chapter... it may be the last. Dont know yet. Hm... its so sad to see it go. :( There could always be a sequel... dunh dunh dunh... but how could you right a sequel to 'homeless'? 'Homeless again'? LOL.. ok bad sense of humor... nevermind.

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After spending a little more time in Edward's cool but equally warm embrace, I decide to check on Milo. I pad my socked feet across the floor and into the hallway. I knock once on his bedroom door before I enter.

Milo lies on his back with his arm draped over his eyes. I feel so bad for him. I lie next to him and wrap my arm around his middle as I lay my head on his chest.

"How are you holding up?" I whisper.

He moves his arm away from his face and looks down at me. I now notice the tears streaking down his face and I hug him tighter to me.

"I can't believe he died" he sobs.

"I know. I know." I soothe as he cries harder into my hair.

He then sits up and readjusts himself. Lying with his head on my chest, I softly rub his back

"We have to remember the good things. He's with his daughter, now and he won't have to struggle anymore and fight shelter in the cold winters."

I know these are positive things but what is positive about death? A death where you can't walk on the earth and live like you used to. It doesn't seem fair. He may not have been meant to be a Cullen but I don't think the death he received was fair at all.

A few more minutes have passed and Milo seems to have calmed down, "How are you and Edward?'

"Well, things aren't back to normal but we'll get there. I'm not ready yet… and after today with everything, I might need a little more time than before."

I know everyone is listening and I know it won't please Edward to hear it but it's the truth. After today's events and what I have been through, it will take a long time before we can live happily ever after.

"How long are we going to stay?"

Well isn't that just the million dollar question now isn't it?

I know the Cullen's have stopped whatever they are doing and intend to hear this part. Dodging his question, I ask one of my own.

"How long do _you_ want to stay, Milo?"

"Forever." He mumbles.

"I think you would have given them a heart attack if they weren't already dead" I joke.

"Did you want me to say something else because I can—"

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I have a good feeling they are very happy with your answer, but what makes you want to stay forever?"

"I plan on staying with you wherever you go and I know you have already decided on staying here with the Cullen's forever." He says matter- of -fact.

What he says has stunned me. I've already decided? Am I that easy to read? Has my subconscious already answered for me?

What a whirl wind.

"So sure there aren't you?" I tease.

"Dead serious." As if realizing what he said, he laughs, "No pun intended."

* * *

A few months have gone by and I lost track of the time. It's like when I was living out there and never knew one day from the next, everything went by so fast, yet so slow.

While being homeless and never having a meal, I have finally come back to this side and it's so strange, but it's so wonderful at the same time.

We had moved to Alaska two weeks ago and into another one of the Cullen's many mansions. It's more exquisite than the last and I'm sure it will always be that way as we move from place to place.

I still do not share a room with Edward but we have gotten closer. We kiss and hold each other and hold hands. It's almost like the first steps of 'dating' but you just live with each other instead. I'm just not ready for what he wants but he accepts that. I can't let him completely in from what I have been through, but he knows my heart is his and will always be. Time is all we need.

Milo has a room across from me and has his own bathroom which he is thrilled about, might I add. Esme and Emmett helped him design his new bedroom. He was very excited to be having a bed and a flat screen TV in his room. It is his world and he has never been happier. I'm so excited for him.

As I stop my thoughts from wandering, I slip on my black heels and make my way down the stairs. No matter how much time has passed, Alice still has to play the torturous rounds of Bella Barbie.

I walk into the living room where everyone is seated and take a seat next to Edward, the man I love with all of my heart and give him a warm smile. I notice Milo across from me on the love seat as he fidgets with his tie and I laugh at him.

"Uncomfortable?" I ask as I try not to laugh at him. I swear he's going to choke himself if he pulls any tighter on that thing.

He gives Alice an evil glare and she laughs at him. "Oh, don't be such a sour puss."

Alice has Milo dressed in a black suit and a navy blue buttoned up shirt underneath. He looks very handsome.

"Why do I have to be the only guy to be mostly dressed up? Everyone else is in sweaters." He complains.

"Because…" Alice says exasperated. "I already told you. Today is going to be a wonderful day."

"Whatever" he mumbles and rolls his eyes. We all laugh at him and he glares at his shoes.

Today is a very important day for everyone. The Denali's who are an extended family of the Cullen's are visiting since they live nearby. They have been notified of the situation and that makes it more embarrassing.

I will finally get to meet them and the infamous Tanya. I am a little nervous about meeting her since I've heard stories about how Edward tries to dodge her advances but she doesn't seem to take the hint. This shall be very pleasant.

The doorbell rings once and Carlisle answers the door just as Alice starts to bounce up and down.

* * *

**Sorry it has been about two weeks since I have last updated. With my birthday and everything, I have been very side tracked. I'm truely sorry. But I am back now! Yay! Thank you for your PM's and Reviews!!!!!! Keep at it!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They all stepped in.

I recognize them all from their pictures and their beauty is astounding as well. First walks in Eleazar and Carmen and I watch as they embrace everyone in hugs. Kate and Irina soon follow and last but not least, the woman whom I've been dreading, Tanya, strolls in ever so gracefully.

I watch her as she looks around the room for someone, ignoring everyone else and how her eyes light up at the sight of Edward.

"Oh Eddie" she purrs. "It has been too long."

Jasper sends me waves of confidence and I can't help but laugh at how silly I'm being.

"It has been a while" he replies curtly and all my jealousy vanishes. I have no need to worry.

"Everyone, this is Bella, Edward's mate. And this over here is Milo; Bella's best friend." Carlisle announces and I smile shyly at everyone.

I look over at Milo who is staring at Tanya like he's caught in some sort of spell. I give him a confused look and snap my fingers but nothing happens. Tanya finally catches his gaze and smiles beautifully at him.

"Hello, I'm Tanya."

Jasper raises his eyebrow at her and looks to Edward. Edward tries not to laugh and leans down to whisper in my ear, "Looks like I'm off the hook."

I give him a confused look but then I notice how Close Tanya is to Milo and even I can feel the love and lust radiating off of them. They are completely in their own world as they gaze into each other's eyes.

Wow. I officially don't have to worry, anymore.

"Well, we should let them get acquainted" Carmen laughs and turns to me, "Oh Bella. I have heard so much about you. I am sorry for all that you two have been through."

Not knowing what to say, all I can do is nod my head. All this attention will take some time getting used to.

"Are you mute?" Kate laughs.

"No. Just, shy." Esme smiles, which makes my face burn even more.

"It's just… overwhelming. I still have to get used to this life again. Things take time." I say.

"Seems like Milo is adjusting just fine." Emmett laughs which causes Milo to glance over at us.

"Having fun?" Edward smirks.

Milo's face turns red as well and I think that this is the first time I have ever seen his blush. Tanya looks as if she could do the same… even though she can't.

"Milo, do you want to take a walk with me outside?" Tanya asks him.

"It's freezing… but I'd go anywhere with you."

She smiles once again and grabs a winter coat from the rack by the door and leads him outside into the snow.

"So… does this mean Tanya has found her mate?" I ask.

"Looks like you're finally free, Edward." Emmett laughs.

Rose hits him.

"Emmett, stop." Carlisle says.

"Wow, Milo is in love. I can't believe it." I say.

"You're in love, too." Edward whispers.

"I am." I agree.

"We take things one step at a time."

"We do."

"I'll love you forever, Bella."

"Ditto, Edward."

"Geez, you're emotions are killing me; stop" Jasper moans and everyone laughs.

"I almost forgot you all were here" I admit.

"Ah, the powers of love… Tanya and Milo are in the same boat." Esme smiles.

"Things are going to be great. We have a great big family and now have two new additions. I couldn't be happier." Eleazar grins and then walks over to me to wrap me in a hug, which I return.

"Thank you. I feel the same way about all of you."

"I love you Bella. One day at a time." Edward smiles.

I snuggle into his side and breathe in his fresh scent.

"I love you too, Edward."

"I swear if I could cry, I would." Esme says all choked up.

"I'm finally home." I smile.

* * *

***tears* It's the end, folks. Thanks for following me with this story. Please keep reviewing even though it is finished. It was such a good story. I should make a sequel one of these days huh? Hm... we will see...**

**Remember... just cuz it is finished,doesn't mean you can't still review :)**

**I'll be writing another soon. Promise.**

***crosses fingers***


End file.
